


Feathers

by muscatmusic18



Series: October Prompts [8]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kid Fic, October Prompt Challenge, family fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 08:59:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8243720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muscatmusic18/pseuds/muscatmusic18
Summary: Peggy comes home to a mess, only to make an important decision.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I think this one is really cute.
> 
> Again, thanks to all who read and leave comments and kudos. It really makes my day.

Peggy found the first feather in the hallway, right as she walked in the door from a long day at work. A tiny little white one, looking as if it could float up into the sky on the smallest of breezes.

She thought nothing of it, as the throw pillows on the couch were stuffed with feathers, and a few stray ones sometimes made it to various places around the house, but she kept finding more and more as she walked, and she began to get a little nervous.

Finally, as she rounded the corner to the living room, she found the reason why. Hundreds of white, down feathers covered everything, including her husband and her 5 month old son, Michael, who were sitting in the middle of it all.

She pressed her lips together, trying not to burst out laughing as Daniel turned to face her.   
“Peg! I’m sorry, I meant to have this cleaned up by the time you got home, it’s just that Mikey wouldn’t stop crying, and then one of the pillows exploded, but he found all the feathers fascinating and he calmed down, so I figured we’d play in them for a while.”

Her smile grew bigger as he told his story, the scene in front of her becoming funnier by the second. She set her purse down and made her way over to the pair, cursing her aching feet the whole way.

“Do you like the feathers, Mickey?” She cooed, her heart melting as he giggled and clapped his chubby little hands together.

She sat down amongst the white, shooting a loving smile at her husband. “Come here, my messy little dove.” She grabbed her son, settling him down in her lap, and pressing a kiss to his head. She then ran her fingers through his silky hair, which already showed the signs of his father’s curls.

“Did you have an exciting day, my love?” She asked, smiling as he laughed again before latching onto one of his mother’s curls hanging down besides him, which made her chuckle.

The couple played with him for awhile, blowing feathers around, watching him learn and grow. It wasn’t long before Peggy realized where the emptiness inside of her came from. She missed this, she missed her family. It was bittersweet going back to work and leaving Michael at home, but she was soon distracted by amount of effort it took to run an organization. But sitting here, in a pile of feathers and nothing but her family; no enemy spies, no nukes being threatened, she realized how scared she was that she was going to miss all of Michael’s milestones, and life, thus driving herself out of the little family she was a part of. So right then and there, she made a decision.

“I think I’m going to cut back on my hours.” Se stated, glancing over at her husband.

“Really?” He asked surprisingly, taking his eyes off of his son and looking at his wife.

She nodded. “There’s a few recruits who have been doing an exceptional job and I think they could use some more responsibility. That way I can spend more time here with my two favorite boys.” She explained, meeting Daniel’s intense gaze.

“So you’ll be…” He asked, waiting for her answer.

“Home before dinner tomorrow.” She finished.

He leaned down and kissed her passionately, silently thanking her, and only breaking away when Michael squawked, figuring out how to throw a feather by himself.

“Can you say ‘mummy’?” She asked, sparing one last glance at her husband before leaning down to kiss Mickey’s cheek and tickle his belly, melting at the sound of his little laugh.

That’s where the little family sat, not caring that the living room was a disaster or that it was past Michael’s bedtime, but only that they were together and happy.


End file.
